Flower Shop At Camp Maria-Levi x OC x Erwin-Prologue
by OPoF1991
Summary: The reader runs away from the chaos of the female section of Camp Maria to the sanctuary of the male section of Camp Maria. Little does she realize that she caught a glimpse of two male Counselors that she has a mad crush having some alone time.


Author's Note: Contains mild-sexual content: Yaoi and yuri. Don't like, don't read.

"Hn!"

"Guh!"

The sound of their moans, the pattering of their firm bodies as they roughly collided together. Sweat was dripping down from the very pores of their hot moist bodies. How long has it been since these two have been going at it? Curious and also turned on I hid myself well between the bushes watching these two lovers were moaning.

"Fucking move faster!" Camp Counselor, Levi Ackerman, grunts as his hands were pressed against the back of the giant tree, his hard member being stroke firmly by no one other than the other Camp Counselor, Erwin Smith, and damn was Bushy-Brows going at it when his short statured handsome boyfriend with the undercut hairstyle ordered him to go faster.

"Aah! Aah! F-F-Fuck! Fuck me! Erwin!" Levi moans turning his half-lid eyes back to the Commander. Erwin rested his fingers under Levi's chin and there I caught them making out. This is too hot, and I must confess it's making me jealous that they both couldn't do that to me. Scratching the back of my head I snuck off, I'm getting rather jealous of those two...

It was already noon at Camp Maria I sat silently upon my bed replaying what I seen between two of the most handsome counselors in the forest a few hours back.

"[NAAAAA~MEEEEE!]" A voice screams out and collides with my back, I screamed and fell face first on the ground, shaking the entire cabin. The others turned and stared at me seeing the small blond Krista Lenz hanging tightly to my back with a dark aura hovering her very beautiful, but yet demonic body.

Mikasa came over wearing the blue shorts and her gray sports bra, "[Name]? Are yo—"

"Back off bitch she's mine!" Krista yells, her eyes shined a red glow. Grunting in terror Mikasa moved away hearing my groans in pain being muffled by the wooden ground. I should have ignored this little brat at school.

"DAMN IIIIITTTT! KRISTAAAAA!" I screamed and began to wrestle the young blonde around the ground trying to make her let go of my body, but what I did seemed fruitless. "Ow! Krista! OW! Your nails are digging into my skin!"

"I can't let you go, [Name]! I'm in love with you!"

"There they go again." Annie spoke to Ymir, the tanned skinned freckled face turned to the [Hair/Color], [Eye/Color] girl and the long haired beauty, Ymir couldn't help but chuckled lightly seeing her two future beautiful brides on the ground grinding against one another. I'm not really in the mood for these antics today not by what I seen earlier...

_Camp Maria_

_It's been open for 64 years now and there are two sides to the camp._

_One side is for the females and the others is for the males. While the females are given free time to enjoy themselves the boys are given the brutal tasks of waking up at three in the morning and run 300 laps and they must do it for an hour and then they must make sure that everything, and I mean EVERYTHING on their side is dust free. I mean how can you clean the ground? Its dirt!_

_Well, there are basically three male counselors on the men's side, and on the female side we have one counselor and trust me that four eyes broad is completely insane to the point that no intruders—in which I mean the boys—are not able to come close to us girls. We do things separately, like eat and do various activities. So in other words we don't really get to see one another until we go home, or so it seems. I remember there was this one time I caught one of the boys peeking into the bathroom and let's just say that when I got him by himself we managed to visit one another's flower shop, ever since then we haven't really spoken nor seen one another ever since that scenario._

_Well, there is nothing else to say about the camp except for the fact that most of us have known one another for many years and there are a couple of kids that are new that arrive here every year. Unfortunately, this is Krista's first year being here at Camp Maria her parents wouldn't care if __I bring her with me and introduce her to the other girls I have become close to.__ Before we left for summer camp Krista and I stood away from the bus:_

_"I love you, [Name]!"_

_"Eh?!"_

_"It is fate that you and I are here together. Why we are always alone at school."_

_"Uh, I usually hang out with Annie—"_

_"She doesn't count! She's never around like I am."_

_"Uh, oh-kay!"_

_I accepted her feelings towards me in response Krista__ giggles, reaching over to caress my cheek, I stood rather bashful and embarrassed, I'm not use to public affection nor any affection at all. Unfortunately, this girl doesn't get it that I'm attracted to the opposite sex! There are two men I yearn for, but unfortunately they are way out of my league._

**Ten minutes before the scenario between Counselors Erwin and Levi:**

"Get off of me, you damn monkey!" I cried out walking behind Mikasa, Annie, Sasha and Ymir as we were making our way to the lake that was still another ten minutes away. I was trying my best to pry off this annoying blonde brat off of my back, she's clinching my breast and it's embarrassing, I mean even though the boys are not around we can't be too careful. I mean look at me and that boy from last year.

"No! I love you too much!" Krista cries back.

Ymir smiles happily seeing Krista clinching tightly to the long strands of my hair with one hand and pulling my white shirt with the other hand, "Aren't those two adorable?"

"Yeah, if you say so." Annie response, "I never expect [Name] to turn out that way?"

"What way?!" I cried out. Annie just shrugged her shoulders and grunts at me in response, "What way, Annie?! Tell me! Someone! Anyone! Remove this…Flea off of me! She's sticking to me like glue and she's—DON'T GROPE MY CHEST!"

"You feel so nice, [Name]." Krista calls out.

"St-stop it!"

"Oh, [Nameeeee~]!"

I stopped walking, "Oh no." Quickly turning my head back to see Counselor Hanji Zoe running towards me with her arms waving at me, I know what she wants and I won't do it! It's illegal! I can't do it! So I screamed and sped away, oblivious to the fact that at my sprinting speed Krista couldn't hold onto me and flew in the freckled face brunette's arms.

"NOOOO-OOO-OO-OOOOO!" My voice echoed through the entire camp a large cloud of dust being trailed from behind me as I ran to the one place that could give me sanctuary from these insane females: The Male Side of Camp Maria. Even though it is against the rules because the counselors don't want us females going home pregnant, but I had no choice. I need somewhere to hide, away from the chaos that has already befallen me on my second day here of camp.  
>Grunting and panting I did not know how I managed to get to the dock, but I did and I got to untie one of the row boats and set sail five minutes across the lake to my only sanctuary.<p>

"Alright! You little shits!" Levi cries out seeing the worn out group of boys as they were spread apart on the dirt ground; wheezing and gasping for air, "Get clean up and go get something to eat!"

"Yes," The boys paused to catch their breath, "S-sir."

Grunting, Levi stood firm and tall showing his masculine arms throat his white tank top. In silent he watched as these young pussies made their way to the showers. Feeling a pair of eyes burning straight into his skull, Levi shifted his head back catching a quick glimpse of his tall bushy brow friend standing underneath one of the trees with his big strong buff arms crossed against his strong masculine chest. His eyes staring back as his temperamental emotionless friend with the undercut and ear length strands. Levi Ackerman, one of the head counselors could see a bulged protruding from his childhood friend's long pants, even Levi couldn't help, but be turned on by the view….


End file.
